Once Upon A Time in Azarath
by NovaSky
Summary: When Raven "dies" she is sent back to the oddworldly relam of Azarath to join with her father. But can Robin save her before she faces the ultimate sacrifice. A story unlike any other. RobRav
1. An Unlikely Trap

A/N: Hey Spartan here with a new fic. This was actually the first of a three part series but we'll see about that later. This is also my first real crack at romance so please cut me some slack. Please review, I want to know how I'm doing. But enough of that read and enjoy.

A **Spartan II** Project

Once Upon A Time In _Azarath_

**I: An Unlikely Trap**

Robin stood at the counter in the center of his room. On the counter was a picture of Slade. His mask rested next to it. Robin had been working to find Slade for days now. A recent appearance by Red X caught him off guard and had diverted his attention for a while. And even while it still plagued his mind on who he was his focus on Slade was stronger. Robin's walls were decorated with crime reports, newsletters, pictures, new technology ideas and every other thing that had to do with stopping crime. Yet even in the mist of things he had gotten no closer to stopping Slade. His team said he worked too hard.

He said it was his job. Was he wrong?

The sound of a click reached his ear as his door was opened. Light forced its way into his room, and Robin squinted for a second.

"Report?" asked Robin not even turning around to see which titan it was.

"Slade" said Raven taking notice to Robin's bitterness.

Robin's eyes widened. He hated this. Every time he would work to find Slade, he would just show up and find him. He quickly walked out of his room, Raven followed.

"Any idea what he's up to this time?" asked Robin as they headed towards the main room.

"Not really, but there is something different. I can't quite put my finger on it yet though" said Raven as they reached the doors to the main room. But before Robin could enter she grabbed his hand. Robin turned in surprise. Realizing what she was doing she let go of his hand quickly and looked down.

"Knowing your history with Slade, this may be another crusade for you. Don't go in there blind, I...we don't want to lose you to him again" said Raven remembering Slade's past exploits for the boy wonder. Robin smiled, sometimes he didn't realize how much his team cared about him.

"Don't worry" said Robin putting a hand on her shoulder. "I won't go in there alone as long as I have you guys behind me."

Raven cracked a slight smile, nodded and entered the main room with Robin following behind her. Inside stood Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. Slade was on the view screen.

"A little late to the party" said Cyborg pointing behind him at the screen.

"Ah in come the last two Titans. How are you doing Robin?" asked Slade with an unusual delight.

"Slade" said Robin with a cold look on his face.

"Well you seem very eager this mourning" Slade replied sarcastically. "Did I wake you up?"

"No kidding" said Beast Boy looking at the clock overhead. It read 3:58 AM.

"Whatever you're planning we'll stop you" said Robin trying to control his anger.

"Why don't you come and try" said Slade. The view screen clicked off. Robin knew exactly what this was like. Slade did this often. He had always "invited" them to try and stop him. The titans never turned down his invitation.

"Raven can you find out where he was just now?" asked Robin ready to go. Raven walked over to the screen and typed in some codes on a keyboard right below it. A frozen image of Slade appeared on the screen. In the background were a road and a gate. Water could be seen at the edge.

"Well there's a road, that looks like it's over some water" said Beast Boy stating the obvious.

"Their on a bridge" said Robin. Raven magnified the image to a sign of the side. It read Gotham Bridge.

"That's on the far side of town!" said Raven.

"Then lets go Titans" yelled Robin.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

Slade walked to the gate of the Gotham Bridge. Looking at the ocean below he had believed this was his greatest plan ever. This was much different from anything he'd thought of before, all he needed now were the titans to "participate".

The sound of screeching tires stopped behind him.

"Slade"

"Robin" said Slade calmly.

Robin stepped off his R-cycle and began to move cautiously towards Slade. The T-car pulled up behind him. The doors opened and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven stepped out. Overhead Starfire flew in.

"Ah the Titans, a beautiful mourning indeed" said Slade.

"What are you planning Slade?" asked Robin trying to keep under control like Raven asked earlier.

Slade crossed his arms and said "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Nothing, dude you woke us up for nothing?!!!" asked Beast Boy still complaining about how early it was.

"Well, maybe for something" Slade replied.

Robin eyed Slade's hands, there was nothing in them.

'No switch, no trigger, nothing, why is he here?' Robin asked himself. He reached for his birdarang.

"What's wrong Robin, don't want to talk?" asked Slade.

"We just finished" yelled Robin as he threw the birdarang towards Slade's head. The birdarang stuck directly into Slade mask. The titan's eyes widened. Slade didn't move, didn't flinch, he remained perfectly still.

"You want to know what I'm planning?" asked Slade remaining still.

"Tell me now" said Robin getting angrier by the minute.

"Think Robin, I have no weapon, gadget, bombs, nothing."

"So."

"I came here to do exactly what you came to do." A red glow emitted in Slade's eye. The sound of a ticker could be heard. Cyborg listened close for a second before realizing what exactly he was hearing.

"I know that sound" said Cyborg shifting his arm into a cannon. A blue wave of energy pulsed out of his arm. The wave hit Slade and sent him flying into the air. The body of Slade then exploded into a bright light. Pieces of machinery fell into the ocean below.

"It was just a clone" said Raven. Robin's Titan Com beeped and he opened it. His eyes darkened. Slade was on the screen.

"Have fun titans" said Slade who began to laugh. The screen shut off. In an instant the bridge began to rumble. Out of the shadows appeared Cinderblock.

"Cinderblock! We'll take care of you easily" said Robin whipping out his Bo staff.

"Uh, he's not all that's here" said Beast Boy.

"Look up" yelled Starfire pointing towards a bright light on the bridge supports.

"Overload" said Cyborg coolly.

"If these two are together then the third must be here too" said Raven looking towards the ground. Beast Boy felt a rumble beneath his feet. The changeling turned into a falcon and flew out of the way as the ground began to break from underneath. Purple goo began to seep upward from the cracks. The ground broke apart as Plasmus arose. The titans backed into a circle facing outward.

"We've fought them before and we can do it again" said Robin ready to fight.

"Yeah but not with all these guys around" said Beast Boy who changed back into his normal self. He acknowledged the dozens of minions which soon turned into hundreds. The bridge was overrun with Slade's minions who began to surround the titans.

"Dude, where did all these guys come from?" asked Beast Boy. No one answered.

"What do we do?" asked Starfire.

"We fight" said Robin. His bow staff extended to its true size.

_'I came here to do exactly what you came to do.' _Slade's words echoed in Raven's mind. Looking at her surroundings she realized the truth. Cinderblock, Overload and Plasmus all had exactly the same number of minions behind them, as if each off them were a general. Slade hadn't planned anything, they weren't here to steal, distract or blow up anything.

They were here to fight.

But the question was how did all these enemies show up out of nowhere. How come she couldn't sense them? None of the titans had sensed hundreds of minions, not even Cyborg with his mostly always pinpoint sensors. How could hundreds of "objects" be so still, so quiet. There was definitely something different.

The titans could take them except there was one problem. The number of minions kept growing. Robin reached for his utility belt discreetly. He watched as the bridge became crowded with minions. None of the titans moved. None of them felt like fighting this many opponents maybe except Robin.

"Damn, were going to need back up" said Cyborg.

"No time" said Robin.

It had turned into a standoff. No one moved, no one made a sound.

'What's all this for?' Raven asked herself. 'This couldn't possibly be all for Robin.'

The silence continued. Only the sound of Beast Boy's breathing could be heard. The number of enemies they were facing at that moment, the odds was horrifying. Cyborg tried to count them all, there had to be at least five-six hundred. Cyborg knew they couldn't win, not this time. Hell he even started to wonder if they'd survive. But the couldn't just run. Not like they be able to anyway. But no matter what he knew the wait would be over soon. As if he had read Cyborg's mind, Cinderblock yelled with rage and charged full speed at the titans.

A second later Plasmus, Overload and the minions charged too.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

A/N: So that's the first chapter. I don't know the actually name for the robots Slade uses to help do his dirty work so I just call them minions. If anyone knows the real name for them please tell me, if not I'll just go with minions. Lots of action next chapter, hope you enjoyed the start.


	2. Fighting is hard, Winning is harder

A/N: Hey Spartan here. Thanks for the reviews, now I know I can keep going. Sorry bout' the late update, I just got a new laptop and I had to transfer my stuff to it, plus I had a little problem with getting on. But to make up for it I'm giving two-day updates to try and get more chapter's up quickly. I said lots of action would be in this chapter, I'll try and deliver best I can. Actually this whole chapter is a fight scene. I guess everyone has their own name for Slade's "robots". I know, or at least I think I know their not humans. But I'll just go with minions for this story. But enough of that here's the next chapter. Read, review, enjoy!

**II: Fighting is hard, Winning is harder**

Hundreds of figures charged at five teenagers. The titan's tensed.

"We have to move" yelled Raven.

"Titan's go!" yelled Robin. The titans charged outward towards the incoming enemies.

Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and sped towards a group of minions. As soon as he got close he changed into a bull and rammed the minions into the air. Beast Boy did a 180 and began speeding again staying in the form of the bull. However he slammed into solid concrete. Cinderblock grabbed Beast Boy by the horns and threw him over the gate. The changeling quickly turned into a falcon and flew back up. Cinderblock attempted to reach for him but black circles enclosed his hands and lifted him into the air. Raven flicked her hands. The black spheres disappeared and Cinderblock flew to the ground.

"Nice move, Raven!" said Beast Boy changing back into his normal self. He gave her a thumbs up then felt as he was grabbed and thrown into a wall. Minions began to pile on top of him. Beast Boy changed into a Gorilla and began throwing minions around like rag dolls.

On the other side Cyborg blasted his way through a group of minions and headed straight towards Overload. The circuit board turned and fired electrical blast of energy from himself. Cyborg dodged the incoming blasts and aimed his sonic cannon. One of the minions grabbed his arm and pointed it towards the air. A pulse of blue energy flew into the air. Another minion tacked him and Cyborg fell to the ground. Sparks flew as Cyborg's metal exterior collided with the ground. Some of the Minions flew in the sky then descended towards Cyborg. Green energy beams intercepted them and they blew up in the sky. Starfire clenched her fists as green energy began to take the shape of a ball around her hands. She then flew as fast as she could towards the minions near Cyborg and began throwing starbolts at them. Only a few hit, but it took the minions attention off of Cyborg enough for him to get back on his feet and aim his sonic cannon.

"Hey posers!" yelled Cyborg his cannon ready to fire. "I got something for you."

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon again this time blasting right down the middle of the group of minions.

"Boo Ya! Now that's what I'm talking about" yelled Cyborg.

"Cyborg, behind you!!!" yelled Beast Boy, but it was too late. Overload appeared behind him and fired an electrical energy blast. It hit Cyborg in the back forcing the mechanized human forward. More minions crowded around him and began reaching for his back. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and began biting threw the minions that surrounded Cyborg. However the damage had been done. The protection plate on Cyborg's back was broken through and the wires that gave the half-human half-robot power were ripped out.

"Cy, CY!" yelled Beast Boy. He ran over and grabbed Cyborg trying to get him back to normal.

Beast Boy felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around only to face a charged laser ready to fire. Behind the minion stood about twenty more each holding a device that glowed with a deep red. Beast Boy quickly tried to change but before he could the minions fired.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the color red.

"Beast Boy" yelled Starfire flying towards the changeling. She stopped midway though, when the minions turned towards her and fired. Dozens of blasts shot up towards her. Starfire evaded as many blasts as she could dodging left, right, up, and down. But the blasts of laser fire kept coming. This time she flew straight into the line of fire throwing starbolts as she went. The starbolts intercepted most of the lasers. Some even found a way around the blast and hit the minions. A loud scream filled the air. Starfire turned to see pieces of gelatin flying towards her. She gasped as an energy disc hit the pieces exploding on impact.

Robin jumped into the air and threw energy discs at Plasmus. Plasmus launched his limbs at the discs and another explosion lit up the air. Robin narrowed his eyes trying to see through the smoke. A dozen lasers flew towards him. A black circular disc deflected the lasers back at the minions who fired them. The lasers went right through them cutting some in two.

"Titan's fall back!" yelled Robin realizing the situation.

"We can't! Were too heavily surrounded" Raven replied blocking a electrical blast from Overload.

Starfire continued to throw starbolts at minions. But the minion's were smarter now. More turned to fire their lasers then before. Streaks of red hurled towards Starfire. She clenched her fists as green light began to encircle her hands again. She began throwing starbolts in a more furious manner. The sky filled with green light as starbolts began falling like rain. The minions, however, evaded the bolts and began to fly up towards Starfire.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" yelled Raven as black needles appeared in the sky above her head. She sent them flying forward. The needles cut through the minions' boots who were flying towards Starfire. Some of the minions fell back down onto the ground but most had already gotten to Starfire. They unleashed another wave of fire much closer to her. Without much time to recover Starfire once again began evading, however, this time was to no avail. She was hit several times in the chest and back.

"STARFIRE!!!" yelled Robin who began running to catch her. Robin was blocked though by Cinderblock who landed a solid punch to Robin's face. Robin fell backwards on the ground. Plasmus covered him with blobs of gelatin.

Starfire fell to the ground unconscious.

Raven was still in the air evading charges from Overload. She looked around for Robin but couldn't see him. The purple gelatin on the ground exploded and Robin jumped up breathing heavily. Raven quickly flew towards the ground. Robin and Raven stood back to back surrounded by a mass of villains. Neither one of them made a move.

The fighting had paused momentarily.

The titans were close to beat. But Cinderblock, Overload, Plasmus and the minions were just getting started.

However this fight was far from over.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

A/N: There's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry for the late update, but I will make up for it. Like I said (wrote) this whole chapter was a big fight scene. I wonder if anyone else has made a huge fight scene like mine. Please tell me, I'd like to read your story. I always enjoy a good fight scene. Anyway, hope you liked the fighting here. Look for some _"bird"_ fighting in the next chapter as well as some interesting surprises. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks, Spartan out.


	3. Tears

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You know what? I'd wanted to get the second chapter up so quickly cause I felt I was late. But I didn't realize how short I had made that chapter. I tried to get this chapter up as quick as I could. This should be a bit longer than the last chapter. I did write that the birds would do some fighting, so here goes nothing. Also to those who may not like please don't review or even continue reading. To those who do please review and enjoy.

**III: Tears**

Robin took a quick glance to observe his surroundings. Cyborg was down, and the only way for him to come back was if he had a extra battery, or was fixed manually. His metal was chipped and dented around the legs and his arm plates had been broken right off. His back sparked with blue light as his power wires twitched. Beast Boy was laid over the gate railing unconscious. A cut gashed across his forehead. His clothes were torn from the blast he took. About a dozen minions still stood around both of them as if keeping watch.

Starfire probably had it the worst. She had taken a full laser barrage head on. The curves of her chest could be made out as her top had a hole that was literally burned away. Her mini skirt was ripped showing part of her underwear. Both of her boot's had been ripped in several areas.

And that was just her clothes.

Starfire had taken direct blasts from a lot of things, starbolts, explosions, even pulse lasers. But never so many so close. Her stomach had burns along the sides, and her arms leaked with blood, not a lot, but enough to show that she had been hurt bad.

Robin winched at the sight of her. Yes heroes did get hurt, but never had he thought that he'd see Starfire like this. Yet as much as he wanted to tend to her, both he and Raven were still up. He would not let the last of his team go down. He had already let too many. But right now as far as he was concerned, he had three choices.

Get Raven out of there, regroup and then try for the others later.

Fight alongside Raven and find a way to win the war that stood in front of them.

Or die.

Death was not an option. No way would he fail his team. He couldn't just leave either. First, it wasn't like they just let him or even give him enough leeway to. Second even if he did leave and regroup what did it matter. Maybe Cyborg's idea would work. They could call for backup, but from whom. Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, who knows where any of them were, and if they could be any better. But fighting now with both he and Raven in a weakened state would be stupid.

What to do.

Tine was not really on their side. Robin was surprised he had even got that much time to think. But while they were catching their breath, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload and Slade's minions had again surrounded them. Robin and Raven stood back to back.

Not much time.

Raven looked around. She liked the idea of an intense fight, but this was too much. However they had given them a fight. Out of the good six hundred that once stood, only a good three hundred now remained. But even that was still too much. Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload all looked to be scratched but fine. Not good. She wasn't that well off at this point. Her clothes weren't in the best of shape either. Her cape was ripped and shortened. And the suit was beginning to rip at the waist.

Why was all this happening? Why had they let Slade create an army?

No, it was too late to be asking question's now. They'd have to fight in due time.

Plasmus let out an ear splitting screech in the mourning air. Their time was up. The minions raised their weapons as they began to charge red. They fired a second later.

Raven quickly encircled herself and Robin in a black sphere. The lasers bounced off the sphere but the minions kept firing. Plasmus and Overload added to the fire with electrical blasts and spikes.

"Robin, you have to get out of here, I can't keep this up much longer" yelled Raven gritting her teeth.

"I can't just leave you here"' said Robin trying to reason with her.

"Yes you can" Raven replied.

"No I ca-"

"YES YOU CAN, NOW GO!!!" Raven screamed at him. "Fall back, get help, I'll be fine."

"Raven, I will not let you do this alone, I WILL NOT LET THE LAST OF MY TEAM GO DOWN" said Robin looking down.

Plasmus, Overload and the minions continued their fire. Cinderblock roared for them to keep going.

"Okay" said Raven cracking a small smile. That was the second time he had made her smile today. That was much better than Beast Boy could do in a week. Although right now he'd kill to have him by his side.

"We fight" said Robin. He grabbed his bo staff and a couple of energy discs. Raven was stating to struggle.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah" Robin answered. "Let's do it."

Raven released her spell with a scream. Raven extended her arms as the sphere expanded deflecting the minion's laser fire. Robin turned throwing five energy discs into the crowds of minions. They exploded on impact taking out a couple of dozen minions. The minions began to scatter and all ran towards Robin and Raven. Robin charged out his bo staff in one hand, and more energy discs in the other. He chucked them forward at the incoming minions. A little more than a dozen minions exploded. Smoke filled the air hiding Robin. Several of the minions looked around in confusion. Robin emerged from the smoke screaming with his bo staff extended. The end of it smashed threw the head of one minion. Robin pulled it out and began smashing minions apart.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" yelled Raven parts of the bridge gate rose behind her. She sent the parts flying forward with a flick of her hand. The parts crashed into groups of minions cutting some in half. Explosion's rocked the bridge and it began to shake. In about a minute Robin and Raven had taken out nearly a hundred minions.

Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload charged in. Overload appeared behind Raven and shocked her with an immersive electrical blast. Raven was forced forward. She flipped up on her feet. Overload charged at her again. Raven encircled her hands into black circles. Overload lunged forward trying to force Raven back once again. Raven rolled out of the way and grabbed Overload from behind. Groups of minions began to run towards her. Raven tightened her grip on Overload with her hands protected by the spell. She mustered all her strength into her upper body and pulled. Overload's electrical feet began to leave the ground. As soon as he was halfway in the air Raven slammed him onto the ground. Electrical shockwaves ripped through the ground tearing the surrounding minions apart. Raven quickly got on her feet eyes fully white.

"Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!!!" she yelled as she lifted up a big chunk of the road. She hurled it at Overload who was still getting up. The piece of road broke in smaller pieces as it hit Overload directly, but it still forced Overload into the gate. Raven immediately took her chance. She ran straight for Overload jumped up and kicked the chip in the center. Overload flipped over the gate and fell into the water. The sounds of screams could be heard coming from below. Raven was tired though. She breathed heavily as more minions began to surround her.

On the other side Robin battled Plasmus and Cinderblock. The minions surrounded them but none interfered. They watched as Robin gave his all to stay alive. Cinderblock charged at Robin headfirst. Robin jumped over him flipped and threw ropes at Cinderblocks hands. As soon as he landed he jumped back up to dodge Plasmus' incoming pincers. Cinderblock caught the ropes, but as soon as they made contact they closed tight forcing Cinderblocks hands together. Robin threw a freeze disc at Cinderblock's feet. The ground turned into pure ice and Cinderblock embarrassingly fell. Plasmus turned his whole arm into one larger pincer and struck forward at Robin. Robin evaded it and threw energy discs at it. Pieces of Plasmus' body disintegrated as the energy discs struck him. He began to melt away.

'Two down one to go' Robin thought to himself realizing Overloads' defeat by Raven.

Cinderblock ripped the rope tying his hands and roared. Plasmus also let out a loud screech from what was left of him. Electric sparks ran up though the bridge supports. Pieces of Plasmus began to stick to Cinderblock. Flashes of light began to pump through his arms. A bright light ensued.

"Oh no" said Robin foreseeing the result.

"Ternion" said Raven.

The being screamed with anger. Minions crowded behind it as it formed. Parts of the creature emerged showing part Cinderblock, part Plasmus with Overloads electrical energy surrounding them. Ternion raised its arm and threw it forward at Robin and Raven. They dodged left, and right as Ternion's arm stretched across at them.

Raven rolled to her side, lifted a manhole using her powers and drove it into the chest of Ternion. Robin got up and threw a freeze disc directly at the manhole. The manhole froze solid midair before it hit Ternion making it a much harder impact. Ternion lunged back but continued standing.

"He won't go down" yelled Robin.

Ternion roared as he released electrical blasts from his hands. Raven once again encircled herself and Robin in a ball.

"This is too much" she said struggling to keep up the spell.

The remaining minions pulled out their weapons and fired. Red pulse lasers impacted with Raven's shield.

"Get the others" said Raven acknowledging the other titans.

"What about you" Robin replied.

"I'll be fine, there's only one thing left for me to do" said Raven.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Just get the others" said Raven. She released part of her spell on the shield. Robin rolled under it and sprinted for Starfire. Ternion saw this though and sent a full blast of pure energy straight at the opening. Robin eyed the beam, did a 180 and began to sprint back towards Raven. Raven tried to close the shield fast but it didn't work. The beam got inside.

For a couple of second's it was as if time had slowed down for both Raven and Robin. Raven quickly escaped the danger of the shield and closed it up to try and seal the explosion. However it was too much energy to be locked up. It broke though her spell and began to explode. Raven felt her body get pushed away from the blast as she was knocked to the floor. She turned up to see Robin get caught in the explosion.

Robin was down.

There leader, her teammate, the boy wonder was done. There would be no more fighting for him. Raven screamed as he hit the ground. No expression could be seen on his face. Raven was alone, left to fight by herself against still horrible odds.

Ternion screamed with delight at what he had done. Raven was on her knees. She felt moisture on her face. Something she had never remembered feeling before. She reached up and touched her face.

Tears.

A shadow encased around Raven, Robin and the other titans. The bridge began to shake. Ternion and the minions opened fire on Raven. The blasts deflected off her. She stood up with white eyes. All around her shadows began to encase. She screamed as they grew and wiped out everything around her.

The last thing she saw was black.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

A/N: That's the third. I swear I been having some bad times with flies. Anyway I'll keep trying to update sooner. Sorry about this one being so late. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks, Spartan out.


	4. Broken Up

A/N: Spartan here. Thanks to all who read and enjoyed. For anyone who wanted to know, Ternion is supposedly the official name for the Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload trio. Although I cannot say for sure, that's what all the main web sites say. Last chapter pretty much left things unanswered but that was my plan so I could answer everything in this one. So here is goes. Just to let anyone know, there's not a lot of action in this chapter cause of the explaining that's going to occur (and because of the last two chapters being pure action). But it will return. Anyways here's the next one. Read, Review and Enjoy.

**IV: Broken Up **

Three weeks later...

Robin stood by Raven's grave with a look of sadness that could be seen even through his mask.

For the past two weeks he had been coming here everyday. The first week he spent in the hospital. His right arm was still broken and he had a sprained left wrist. That was "excellent" considering the state he had been found in. A broken nose, four fractured ribs a torn calf muscle and his still broken arm. He had gotten the sprained wrist from trying to train again at extreme settings.

Cyborg was back in perfect health. All he had to do was get his wires replaced and new armor put on, a five hour process. However it was after where he spent most of his time replacing his fail safe systems and creating better armor protection plates.

Beast Boy was also fine now. He had a small scar on his head that still showed no matter what animal he changed into. It would be a while 'til it disappeared. His morphing DNA had actually shown to help improve his healing rate. He used to come with Robin everyday to see the grave before he finally let up.

Starfire was walking and talking, but her injuries still made it impossible for her to fight. Her arm was in a brace which see continuously took off because of the itching. She also had a broken leg which she had gotten from her hard fall and several burns on her body that still remained. Other than that she was her usual self, sometimes she even looked like nothing had happened.

But that wasn't the case. Something had happened.

Robin had failed his duties as a leader. The one thing that a leader never wanted was to lose one of their own. He had done everything wrong, walked right into a trap. But was a teammate really dead because of it? The rest of his team thought so. Even members outside of his team thought so. Everyone had come to the funeral. The remaining titans, Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Wilderbeast and dozens of others had come to give their respects to a hero. Only heroes were there that day, with the exception of a few villains. For some reason Jinx and Gizmo had also come to pay their respects discreetly. Raven would have never cared for this many "visitors". The titans came everyday but after a while they stopped. And just like all the other heroes they knew she was gone. They accepted her "death".

Robin didn't.

He couldn't. He wasn't like everyone else. The way he was trained, what he knew, how things happened, he couldn't just leave it alone. He had been trained by the dark knight himself, considered one of the world's greatest detectives. He had dealt with some of the trickiest criminals. He knew the system. He knew that six feet under in the polished wooden coffin there was no body. She had not been recovered. No one actually saw her die.

So how could she be gone?

What happened on that bridge after Robin blacked out was a mystery. It could be shown that Cinderblock, Plasmus or Overload knew what happened, if they could be found. But not one of them could be found after the chaos. Hundreds of minions laid dormant, pieces of them everywhere, but not even a trace of Ternion, the beast that Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were combined as, could be honestly identified. It was like they disappeared without a trace.

Just like Raven.

But it wasn't them he cared about, it was her and where she was. From where her grave was he could see the bridge they had fought their own little war on. It was being heavily repaired. Most of the bridge supports had been knocked out of place, hell most of the bridge had been knocked out of place. Part of it was in the water. Whatever Raven had done she had used a lot of power to do it. He needed information. If she really was dead he wanted to find her body. He needed to know for himself. But he could not do alone. The other titans couldn't help; they'd just say he's crazy anyway. Besides they were probably out with Speedy, Aqualad, and Hotspot who had volunteered to join the team for a while. They could handle any crimes out there. While they were busy he would take a trip to Gotham. He would see the man who made him who he was.

He would get some answers.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

Alfred Pennyworth strolled though the hallways of Wayne manor dusting off random antiques and expensive paintings. He hummed a soft tune as he moved towards a large scale living room. He stopped before the door to look outside a large window. It was dark outside, the only light coming from the moon. He smiled.

He opened the door and headed towards a large grandfather clock. He opened a small glass pane and pulled a lever. The clock slid aside revealing a small entrance. He walking inside and the clock slid back shut. He walked down a flight of stairs for a little of a while before reaching the bottom. He flipped a switch and lights came on. Inside, the light revealed a humungous cave. In the corner was a large computer and next to it was a lab. On another platform was a sleek black jet. Further down was a small port where a boat was stationed. On the side was a display window. There were five cases for five costumes. Two were missing.

Alfred walked over to the case and began to brush dust off it.

"Well now master Greyson did you stop in to say hello?" he asked.

In the shadows next to the case stood Robin his arms crossed.

"Hello Alfred" he said with a small smile walking out into the light.

"Hello master Greyson, it's good to see you again. My have you grow-"he stopped short upon seeing Robins face. "Is something the matter sir?

"I need to talk to him, is he in?

"No, he is currently out...fighting crime" said Alfred pointing towards the first display case with no costume in it.

"I see" Robin replied.

"Shouldn't you be leading a team?" Alfred asked pretending not to notice Robin's broken arm.

"That's why I'm here."

"Hmm" Alfred thought out loud.

"One of them is...gone" said Robin.

"Gone, sir?"

"Yes" said Robin regretting what he just said.

"Any way I can help" Alfred asked knowing what "gone" meant.

"Well...if everyone told you that something was true but they had no evidence would you go with them or would you try and find the evidence yourself" said Robin in one full breath.

"Well" said Alfred starting up. "I would try to find out what really happened to her for myself; it would be the only way that I was sure."

Robin thought about this as Alfred said it. Alfred already knew it was a girl and he knew that she was predicted dead. He wasn't dumb. He had seen many cases like this in his years of service to the caped crusader.

Robin knew what had to happen. He would have to find out where she was, himself.

"Thanks Alfred" Robin said with a smile.

"Your welcome sir but are you sure you don't want to stay?" Alfred asked. "He will be back shortly."

"No, its fine, you've helped me enough" said Robin.

"Your not ready to come back are you?" Alfred asked.

"I'll see you later, Alfred" Robin replied ignoring the question.

Alfred smiled. "Learned how to ride with one hand I see" said Alfred finally acknowledging

Robin's broken arm.

"Yeah, taught myself" said Robin getting on his R-cycle. "Oh and tell him that I will never fail at my job...cause I'm just as good as he is."

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

Robin walked into Raven's room.

No one was allowed in there. He had heard of Cyborg's and BeastBoy's adventure in there but he wasn't fond of them for it. He reached for the wall and flipped a light switch. Nothing happened. She probably had it like this on purpose. God only knew she loved the dark. But Robin was just as used to the dark as Raven was, so it was nothing new. He looked around but saw nothing in particular that could help him in his search. He hated this. It was like she had just disappeared. He walked across and sat down on Raven's bed. The sheets were neat. He wondered in the girl ever slept in her bed for more than an hour. Sometimes he wondered if she ever slept period.

Why hadn't he found anything? It had been three weeks already. Way too long.

As if to be a sign, a flash of light lit up the room and vanished just as soon as it had came. Robin walked over to Raven's dresser where he had seen the light come from. On it was a black face mirror. The edges lit up and another flash of light occurred. Robin picked up the mirror and stared directly at it.

No reflection.

'What the-' Robin thought.

He touched the mirror with his index finger. It went through. He pulled it back suddenly.

'What's going on here?" Robin thought quizzically.

He reached for the glass of the mirror again this time with his whole hand. His fingertips brushed the glass then began to penetrate through. In an instant the mirror glowed an off white. Robin felt his whole body twist and turn as if it was expanding and shrinking at the same time.

It was then when Robin was swallowed whole by the mirror.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

A/N: Sorry, like I said this chapter was to explain what happened to the team after the conflict. Next chapter will explain what happens to the other bird. Also the fighting returns next chapter so prepare yourself for a few surprises. Again sorry for this chapter being boring but sometimes you just have to get the stuff out there. Also I'm trying real hard to get my chapters up sooner. Sorry to all who may be patiently waiting I'll fix that problem soon. Thanks for reading so far. Spartan out.


	5. Transport

Hey Spartan here. Well the fifth chapter is here. Sorry but I was having problems with my uploads but that's all taking care of now. I'm getting it moving here slow but steady. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. I'm trying my hardest to make this fic a success and I really appreciate the support. I know some of my cliffhangers are getting to people sorry bout' that. But like most of us on this site you get better and move on right? Anyway like I wrote last chapter some action returns in this one. Also this may answer some of the questions bugging your mind. I tried to make this is a long one so here you go. Read, review, enjoy.

**V: Transport**

Raven opened her eyes to see the darkness of the sky.

She rose to her feet and dusted herself off. She noticed her cloak missing. However the rest of her clothes seemed like new. All the rips and scrapes were gone. She was completely healed.

'_What happened?'_ Raven asked herself. She was completely healed but something seemed wrong. The sky was black. Stars glittered the sky. Only thing was it wasn't night time.

But this wasn't normal. She sensed it. She was somewhere else, somewhere not on Earth. She was where no human could ever go unless taken in. Where she was born.

She was in Azarath.

But the question was how. She knew of ways to get to Azarath, portals, inter dimensions and all that but it wasn't like she had accessed any of them. Last thing she remembered was a good hundred of Slade's minions firing at her along with Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload. She remembered her fellow teammates, her friends all down and out. She remembered Robin.

She reached up and felt her face. Dry.

What had happened back there? What was it she felt? She couldn't remember the last time she had expressed feelings like that, not since her time here in Azarath.

However at this point in time she couldn't focus on that. She had to figure out how and why she was here. What had happened and how much time had passed.

How much time had passed? Her injuries were completely healed and she felt fine. Yet in the state that she was in on that bridge it would have taken her days to heal herself. But she didn't know the full extent of her injuries so there was no way of figuring out exactly how long it would have been.

"I say about a good three weeks" said a voice from out of nowhere.

Raven shifted into a fighting stance. "Who said that?" she asked.

A breeze swept Raven's feet. She stood perfectly still and cautious against the oncoming silence. It was then when she realized her surroundings. She was in a wooded place. Trees surrounded her. On the trees were dozens of branches but hardly any leaves. The leaves that seemed to be there were black or a dull brown. The ground was filled with the rest of the leaves that had fallen from the trees. Under them the ground was uneven and shifty. The sounds of tiny birds could be heard in the air. There were shadows everywhere, a perfect place for anyone to plan an ambush.

The sound of crackling leaves caught her attention. Raven quickly darted her eyes towards the sound. Small feet could be seen.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"All these years, my dear Raven you have grown" said a voice in the darkness. Moonlight filled the space between them but Raven still couldn't make out the figure.

"How do you know who I am?" Raven asked her mind still in confusion.

"My dear, I am the one who trained you" said the voice. The figure took a few steps into the open moonlight. Raven widened her eyes. Standing before her was a little girl.

"You trained me? Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Raven asked.

The girl lifted her fist and opened it. A golden ring hovered into the air. Raven stood in silence her mouth agape.

"Where did you get that?" Raven asked walking towards the girl.

"This is mine, just like the other ring that's hidden in your mind" said the little girl.

"What other ring?" Raven asked still finding the girl hard to believe.

"I hid it there a while back when you fled to earth in search of him" said the girl.

"It can't be, no…Azar?" Raven asked reaching out.

"Yes"

"But…but you died" said Raven.

"Did I?" the girl questioned. "My dear, my death did destroy my body but not my soul."

"But you look like a child" said Raven.

"Oh you mean this body I'm in, yes this is the body of a little girl who was about to face death at such a young age. I took over her body healing her from the inside out and she agreed to let me be her host" said Azar.

"But what of your power?" Raven asked.

"Mine? All within this girl. How about yours?" Azar asked. "Move this rock."

Azar pointed to a rather large rock resting beside a tree. Raven lifted her hands and concentrated.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled. A black energy encased the rock. Raven lifted her hands. The rock began to float up into the air. Suddenly as if glass broke, the black energy around the rock shattered.

"As I thought" said Azar.

"What happened? I was controlling the rock perfectly" said Raven. "What happened to my powers?

"You're powers…there not gone, but very weak" Azar replied. "You must be trained.

"But you already trained me, I know of everything already" Raven argued.

"Do you? " Azar asked. "Well then let's test you." The little girl began to rise up in the air. "Stay with me" said Azar. The little girl began to fly away.

"Wait!!!" Raven yelled but to no avail. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. Things she needed to know. But for now she would follow. Raven began to rise up into the air. She flew at incredible speed to catch up to the girl who was supposedly her mentor.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked staying close to the girl.

"Wait and see" Azar replied. She began to fly even faster. Raven followed in close pursuit.

They flew over the forest for a while until they reached an ocean. Raven felt the coolness of the air. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw an ocean in Azarath. Raven felt right at home in the surrounding darkness. This was her, it was who she was. They continued at that pace until the reached land again. The girl flew in towards the ground. Raven followed until she saw a building. The girl landed silently on her toes. Raven landed behind her and observed her surroundings. This was also somewhere she had never seen before when she was here. They were standing in a clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle was a large temple like structure. Azar began to walk towards the entrance,

"Follow" she said as she reached the doors. Raven followed her inside. Darkness surrounded her as the doors began to close. Azar snapped her fingers, in an instant dim candles began to light the temple one by one. Inside was just a large empty space. Azar walked towards the middle of the floor.

"What is this place?" Raven asked.

"This is the arena where you were first trained. I don't expect you to remember… you were so young then" Azar replied.

"Why are we here?" Raven asked trying to remember her past.

"To train you once more" said Azar.

"What! But wait train for what? I have so many questions, please" Raven pleaded.

"Soon my child, but first I must see if you're ready" said Azar.

She beckoned for Raven to come closer. Raven walked towards the middle and stop about fifty meters away from the little girl. The girl put her hands in the air and clenched her fists. Darkness began to consume her. Raven recognized this immediately, it was the same darkness that had consumed her on the bridge. However this was different. In a matter of seconds the darkness diminished and standing where the young girl once stood was a teenager about the same size and stature as Raven.

"What! How did you do that? Raven asked in shock. She knew Azar could do many things but this; this was something she had never seen before.

"I can manipulate her body using my powers, but that's not what you should be worrying about" said Azar. "Come now, we fight." Azar took a stance.

Raven could not explain what was going on. She couldn't because she had no clue. She needed something, anything, a reason, an explanation. Yet she had gotten nothing but a will to fight. Well if that was how she was going to get an answer then she would do it, she would comply. She took up a stance.

"Begin" yelled Azar running towards Raven. She jumped high in the air using her powers to give her an extra boost and threw a punch at Raven. Raven was surprised but still managed to dodge it. Raven flew up into the air, Azar followed. Raven flew back down in Azar's direction and attempted to grab her. Azar countered by spinning out of reach then grabbing Raven's foot and tossing her back towards the temple floor.

"You're not fast enough Raven" Azar yelled flying after her. Raven eased herself back up before she reached the ground but was tackled as soon as she looked up. Azar flew back up into the air. Raven, on her hands and knees, looked up. She could make out Azar's location even though the candles didn't help much. However she could hardly make out her moves. She was fast, agile and somewhat unpredictable and she hadn't used any powers to do so. This seemed familiar to Raven, as if she had fought a battle like this before. Then it hit her.

She felt like she was fighting Robin.

Yes, that had to be it. Raven never thought she'd have to fight a fellow teammate but actually ended up fighting her leader. She had fought him twice, once when he had decided to go undercover and again when he went renegade and teamed up with Slade. It was the close hand to hand combat that Azar was using on her.

Azar did a 180 and flew fast back at Raven. She threw out a flurry of punches each one hitting Raven directly. Raven fell back onto the ground. Azar proceeded to kick Raven with a high ankle kick. Raven barely rolled out of the way. The impact of the kick left a small crater. Raven quickly got to her feet and rushed towards Azar. Azar jumped over Raven and landed on her hands, however Raven was fast and turned around landing a kick to Azar's stomach. Azar fell to the ground. She looked up in disbelief but quickly got back to her feet.

Raven ran towards Azar and immediately began to take the offensive. Raven laid out high kicks to Azar's head but using her speed Azar dodged them easily. Azar jumped up high in the air and began to flip in rotation as she fell towards the ground. She extended her arms and straightened out. Raven easily jumped out of the way but Azar wasn't finished. She landed on her feet then rose up coming in close range of Raven. She let out a second wave of flurries at Raven mid-air and flipped back towards the ground. Although Raven dodged the punches she landed on her stomach. She began to get angry. Azar ran straight towards her and slid on the ground to try and kick Raven. Raven did a 360 in the air as Azar slid under her. She landed perfectly on her feet and dashed after the still sliding Azar. Azar drove her hands into the ground and pulled herself up however Raven was right behind her and proceeded to hit Azar with a knee to the ribs. Azar blocked it and countered with an elbow to the temple. Raven staggered back but lunged forward again and attacked Azar with a stream of punches and kicks. Then it happened.

Just like on the bridge when everything slow down it happened here too. It was like Azar was leaning out slowly to try and evade Raven's oncoming attack. Raven could instantly see all of her movements. Raven did not hesitate and she quickly extended her arms to land the punches onto Azar's face. Then it was like everything went normal again. Azar hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Good, very good indeed" said Azar checking her mouth for blood. "Didn't know you could move that fast.

"Well I almost forgot you could fight like that" Raven replied with a smirk.

"Okay now let's see how far you can get-"

"Wait" Raven interrupted. "I agreed to fight you and we did so now I want answers."

"Fair enough" replied Azar getting to her feet. "What is it you wish to know?"

"First how did I get here?" Raven asked.

"…well your father I guess" said Azar.

"My father, but how he was expelled to limbo" said Raven surprised.

"He broke free" said Azar without the slightest hint of emotion. "After your little experience on the bridge he found you and transported you here."

"But why isn't he here, why isn't he in Azarath?" asked Raven.

"That's the thing Raven, he is here. Its just nobody's been able to find him. We've sent dozens of scouts to possible locations-"

"And nobody's found a thing" said Raven cutting Azar off.

"Not entirely" said Azar continuing. "There was one who gave us a good amount of information which has fueled my theories so far."

"Which are?" Raven asked.

"My belief is that your father somehow broke the barrier in limbo, however in doing so he used a considerable amount of power. I feel that we haven't been able to find him because he has been hiding. He may be very weak at the moment and is using his remaining power to create a barrier so that we cannot find him" said Azar.

'_So he is trying to restore his power'_ Raven thought to herself. "But what happened to my powers, how come I can't use them?"

"I don't exactly know, but I do know how to restore them" said Azar.

This caught Ravens attention. "How? Tell me" Raven demanded.

"This" said Azar. She reached behind her and pulled out the golden ring she showed Raven earlier. "Only with both rings can you not only get your power back, but also unlock your true potential."

"And you said that the other one is locked away in my mind" Raven replied.

"Yes."

"That means I need my mirror, but its back on Earth at the tower, and there's no way for me to get there without my powers" said Raven.

"There may be another way child" said Azar.

"What other way is there?" Raven asked cautiously.

"I think it's time we reunite you with your childhood starting with a person who knew you almost better than your mother did" said Azar. "It's time to see Gayla, your nursemaid."

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

A/N: Whew! That's another one down. Not full action but I tried to give a good sample of what's going to be in the upcoming chapters. Like I wrote it's coming along slowly but surely. The next chapter should remind people of a certain Raven episode. Also I would like to make a disclaimer that Azar is not my character. People who know of the comics that came out know that Azar is an actual character from Ravens past. If anyone has any questions you can post them in a review and I'll answer them next chapter. Next chapter will be up in a bit, but much sooner than it took for this one. To all readers new and old thanks for taking the time to read it and thanks to all who waited so patiently for my update. Spartan out.


	6. Mind Games

Spartan is back again in full effect and ready to go. Sorry bout' the long wait but I had some things that had to get done. But now I'm here and back on track. Last chapter I left you with what happened to Raven, now its time to see what happened to the other bird. I guess now I can truly say that this story is AU. Facts will stay facts but they'll be mixed in with a little of my fantasy to try and create a unique experience. About the questions involving Raven and the rings, that will be answered next chapter. Thanks to the readers and reviewers. Read, review, enjoy.

**VI: Mind Games**

Starfire walked the silent halls of Titans Tower. She felt lonely but she knew the others would be back soon. However she had not known of Robin leaving with them. He had to be here somewhere. She continued walking until she stood right outside his door. She pressed a pad the door opened.

Empty.

'Oh Robin where can you be?' Starfire thought.

Starfire heard a noise come from the bottom floor. She quickly hurried towards the elevator. When it reached the bottom floor the door opened revealing a toppled Beast Boy. Cyborg stood over him laughing.

"That's what you get for not paying attention" said Cyborg.

"Not paying attention! Dude you pushed me" Beast Boy replied picking himself up.

"Well if you were paying attention you wouldn't of let him push you" said Bumblebee laughing.

Starfire was happy that her friends were joyful and playful. Even after Raven's death they had not drifted apart.

"Hey Starfire you alright" asked Speedy seeing a blank expression on her face.

Starfire snapped to attention and said "Friends, I am happy that to see that you're all fine. By any chance may any of you know where Robin is?"

"Haven't seen the man all day" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, not like him to miss a fight" said Speedy taking a seat on the couch. "We had to do a bit to hold off those thieves. It was like they had planned everything perfectly."

"But we still took em' down" said Beast Boy trying to show off the muscles he didn't have.

Starfire began to get worried. Even with the addition of Speedy, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, and Mas y Menos to their team she felt lost without Robin.

"Come on Star, its Robin, I'm sure wherever he is right now he's perfectly fine" said Cyborg. "Now who's up for a movie?"

Starfire smiled and hurried to join her friends.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

Robin gasped as he fell down into an abyss. He felt as if his body was being pulled in every direction. It was painful, he knew it, yet he ignored it completely. In all the confusion he wondered where he was going. Then it was as if it had all stopped. Everything went black. Robin realized he had actually stopped and his eyes were closed. He opened them to see not much of a difference. The sky was black but also filled with thousands of red stars. He sat up to find himself on a rock suspended in the air. He looked around to find about a dozen or so rocks like that leading down to a main rock. Under the rocks was a pure black abyss. Robin could see nothing past that point. There were pure black trees with no leaves on them. Robin saw a bird on a branch. It flicked its head and looked directly at him. Its eyes were red. As Robin looked closer two slits right above the eyes began to open revealing another set of red eyes. Robin blinked and looked again but it was gone. The sound of laughter met his ears.

"You fell pretty hard" said a voice from nowhere.

Robin flipped up of the ground grabbing a birdarang as he landed. Standing in front of him was a girl in a pink cloak. Robin couldn't tell which solution appeared weirder to him, the fact that someone would be in this place wearing pink.

Or the fact that the someone in the pink cloak was Raven.

"Raven!?" Robin said confused, surprised and happy all at the same time.

"Bingo" said Raven laughing hysterically for no reason.

"You're alive" said Robin with a sad look upon his face.

"Your funny" said Raven continuing to laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"But the bridge, Slade's minions, Ternion, everything that happened!!!" said Robin.

"Uhh…what?" asked Raven confused. "Yeah well I don't know about all that but at least we're here."

"True…but can I ask you a question?" Robin asked.

"Sure" Raven replied.

"What's with the pink? And why are you so happy? And also where are we?" asked Robin impatiently.

"Hey, hey, hey, I thought you said **"A"** question" said Raven. "Well to answer them, I always wear pink, I like being happy and we're in the mind."

As much as he could have argued every thing she just said Robin decided to wait it out to see what would happen.

"Well we have to find a way back to the tower" said Robin. "Any idea how to get back to Jump City?"

"Uhh…where's that?" Raven asked.

It was then when Robin realized he was in trouble.

"Oh man your no fun" said Raven. She began to walk away.

"Hey Raven, where are you going?" asked Robin beginning to follow her.

"I'm going to have some fun" replied Raven. Almost instantly she jumped off the rock into the darkness and disappeared. As she faded from Robin's view he could hear her yelling "see you later."

Robin thought of jumping into the abyss after her but knew better. Wherever he was it was not earth that's for sure. But instead it seemed like another place, another realm. He jumped down to the main rock. This place seemed more like an exquisite training ground. He began to walk randomly.

'What the hell is going on?' Robin thought to himself.

He found himself walking on a narrow steep pathway. As he walked up his eyes widened. He was standing right in front of a giant maze. He looked back the way he came but saw nothing that could get him anywhere. There was nothing to do but go through the maze. He walked inside and made a left at the wall. Walking for a bit he made a right, then another left, then a left again. Dead end! He turned around only to face a large demonic statue. It was solid concrete with two sets of piercing red eyes staring right at him. It stood about eight feet tall and held two long swords, one in each hand.

Not good.

The statue swung one of the swords at Robin. He ducked then ran towards the statue. He jumped and landed a straight kick to the abomination but it didn't even budge. Before Robin could land the statue grabbed Robin's cape with its sword still in its hand and threw Robin hard at one of the maze walls. However the wall was weak and Robin went through it. Hitting the ground hard he felt blood reach his nose. Regaining his ground he stood up and broke out his Bo staff. The statue came in through the broken wall and appeared in front of him. This time it swung both swords at him. Robin jumped back barely evading the swords. However before he could make a move the statue was forced back into the wall. Smoke clouded where the statue had crashed into the wall. Robin could make a figure out of the dust. When it cleared the figure revealed itself to be…

"Raven!?" said a surprised Robin.

"That's my name, don't wear it out" said Raven.

"What the fu-" but Robin caught himself. Raven was standing right in front of him wearing a green cloak. "Weren't you just-" Robin started to say.

"No time to talk" yelled Raven jumping up in the air.

The statue was behind her and she had just evaded the swing of its sword. Landing next to Robin she said "Come on you, we gotta take this thing out."

Robin decided to fight for now. Then again it wasn't like he had a choice. They both ran towards the demonic statue. Appearing right in front of it they spilt up and went to either side. Robin threw an explosive disk which hit the statue directly but had no effect.

"Let me take care of it" said Raven. She struck out her index and middle finger as she flipped over the statue. As she landed she ran her fingers right down the middle of its back. The statue split in two then began to crumple as the pieces crashed to the ground turning into smaller pieces. And just as quickly as Robin had seen the statue it was gone.

Simple as that.

"Whew that was easy. I swear their just not a challenge anymore" said Raven dusting herself off.

Robin was confused in such a way he thought not possible. Raven was strong, real strong with a sense of pride and courage he had never seen in her before. Yet she was also very boastful. And now, out of all things she was wearing green.

"Raven weren't you just wearing pink?" Robin asked trying to get some grasp of what was going on.

"Pink? Why would I wear that, it's for losers. Plus I'm way too cool for pink" said Raven boastfully.

Robin looked at her like he was about to drop dead. Never had he experienced anything this crazy. He had to figure out what was going on, or he'd be screwed.

"How do I get out of this maze?" he asked.

"Well we could finish it off but it could take a while and patience really isn't my style" Raven replied smiling at Robin.

Robin knew exactly what that meant. Time really was not of the essence for him either as he had to figure out his surroundings. He looked at the hole in the maze wall that he was thrown through. He whipped out a couple of explosive disks and hurled them at the next wall. It exploded on impact breaking through and revealing another path. He repeated the process going through each newly formed hole until he reached the end.

"Alright we're out, so now what?" Robin asked. There was no answer. He turned around to see nothing. Raven was gone. 'What the hell is going on now' Robin thought to himself. For the second time he had been abandoned by Raven in some unknown realm. "This is unbelievable; can I get some answers here?" Robin yelled out loud.

"Is something wrong?" asked a voice from close by. Robin turned around to see Raven.

"Whew I thought you had lef-" Robin couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at Raven. She was wearing a yellow cloak and on her face were glasses. She had a much taller upbeat stance than usual.

"I can answer your questions. Do you want me too?" said Raven.

This was the most random thing out of all the things that had happened so far. Here he was wanting to find answers all this time and now he's asked if he wants answers. But it wasn't like he was about to turn them down.

"Okay, lets start up at the top, who are you?" asked Robin.

"I'm Raven" she replied.

Robin expected her to say that. "No who are you really, or what?" asked Robin persistent to get the truth.

"That's the right question I suppose. I am a figment, a part of Raven."

"So there are other parts?" asked Robin.

"Yes" said Raven. "Seven, to be exact."

"So when you were in pink and green those were other figments" said Robin.

"Yes but that wasn't me those were actual other figments" said Raven.

"Okay, where are we?" asked Robin.

"We're in the imaginational figment of the brain, or better know as the creative part of the mind."

"Raven's mind" said Robin.

"Correct. Here is where she gets away from everything. It is her realm, her home away from home."

"Ok, so who are all the figments?" asked Robin not slowing his pace of questions.

"Well the one in pink you met was happiness and in green was courage. The other are grey which represents Raven's sorrow, brown which is her fearful side and orange which basically represents Raven's "sick" side or grossness. Then there's me, I represent-"

"Curiosity and smarts" Robin cut in.

"Yes."

"Ok, that's six. What's the last one?"

"Well" started Raven. "The last is red, but she is a special case. You see Raven has a solid hatred for her father. It is because of that anger that the red figment can take other forms. In her case the form she mainly always takes is her father."

"Has Raven ever been here?" asked Robin although he knew the answer.

"Of course, this her meditation place, her training ground" Raven replied.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here a say that Raven is the only one who can get me out, the real Raven" said Robin hoping to be proved wrong.

"But to no avail Raven said "Yes, you're correct.

'Oh man, this is bad" Robin though to himself. He looked up at the sky, and wondered if it was even real. 'Eternal darkness, gothic crazed nature, why is Raven like this? She leaves all her emotions trapped in a dark place so they can't get out. How much power does she have?'

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter. Robin turned his head to see the pink cloaked Raven skipping towards his direction. He quickly turned his head again to see if the yellow cloaked Raven was still standing next to him. Sure enough she was still there. Robin took a few steps back so that both of them were in his view. They looked exactly alike the only difference being the color of their cloaks. He closed his eyes and opened them again. They were still there.

'This can't get any weirder' Robin thought to himself. At that exact moment four more Ravens appeared. Green, grey, brown, and orange cloaked Ravens all gathered beside the pink and yellow cloaked ones. 'I had to think it' Robin thought. 'This is way to many Raven's…wait.' Robin looked at each Raven.

"There's only six whe-" Robin was cut of by the rumble on the ground. "What's that?" asked Robin.

"It's her" said the yellow cloaked Raven. The ground shook causing tremors. Robin's nearly lost his balance. Looking around he saw a large figure appear from the darkness. As it got closer its shape got bigger and bigger.

"You need to get out of here" yelled the pink cloaked Raven. However it was too late the figure had arrived. It was a giant red figure with two sets of yellowish red eyes. It had white hair and its body was defined. It roared with anger.

"That's the seventh one" said Robin.

"No time to talk, we have to fight" said the green cloaked Raven.

The six Raven's and Robin ran towards the monster.

"Who's is that, really?" asked Robin.

"Trigon" they all said at once.

Trigon's eyes flared a bright red as energy pulsed from them. Robin jumped out of the way as the other Raven's began the fight. The pink cloaked Raven fired dark blasts at Trigon but to no avail. Robin threw a half dozen explosive energy discs, however Trigon barely got a scratch. He lifted his hand and swung at the orange cloaked Raven hitting her hard. She flew back into the yellow cloaked Raven and they fell to the ground. Trigon began walking to their location. The green cloaked Raven flew up towards his face and hit him hard actually managing to knock Trigon's face to one side, but he recovered quickly and grabbed her with his left hand. With his right he created a beam of demonic energy that was directed at the Raven's in the grey and brown cloaks. They both managed to evade the blast but were still in the blast radius as it collided with the ground. The force of it sent them rolling on the ground. Robin ran towards Trigon and shot his grappling hook at Trigon's arm. It wrapped around it twice as Robin pulled himself upward.

"Raven" Robin yelled running up Trigon's arm. "Close you eyes."

The green cloaked Raven still caught in Trigon's grip followed Robin's instructions and closed her eyes. Robin threw up a small triangle like object. As soon as it reached near Trigon's face it exploded releasing a bright light that blinded Trigon. The monster let go of Raven and reached for his eyes as Robin caught her and landed on the ground.

"Isn't there anyway to stop him?" Robin asked.

The gray cloaked Raven struggled to get up and said "No, that's why you must get out of here."

"I can't do that, there may be six of you but you all mean the same and each one of you is equally important. If I lose any of you then I might lose Raven and I can't let that happen again, so I'm staying" replied Robin.

All six of the Raven's looked at him directly. Never had any of them heard anyone say this to them. Robin was speaking directly to Raven's emotions.

"There is one way" said the yellow cloaked Raven. Robin was hoping for that. "But we will need a few minutes." Robin was not hoping for that.

"Why, what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

"We can combine as one" said the brown cloaked Raven in a fearful voice. "But it will take longer because we don't have your Raven here with us" she continued.

"Well how much time will you need?" Robin asked.

"Five to six minutes" the yellow cloaked Raven replied.

Robin turned and looked at Trigon. He was starting to regain his sight and Robin didn't have any more solar flares on him. But they needed something. "I'll give you six minutes but that's all" said Robin. He ran off towards Trigon.

"Thank you" whispered the yellow cloak Raven. They all gathered around and formed a circle. Then they began to chant "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos."

Meanwhile Robin ran towards Trigon who had regained his sight. He threw explosive discs at Trigon but the monster blocked them with an energy blast. However he missed one and it exploded closer to his head forcing him to turn for a bit.

Five minutes to go.

Robin reached for his freeze discs this time and threw them one by one at Trigon's face. Trigon caught all the discs with one hand but he could not open it after the discs exploded. His hand was frozen from the inside. Robin used his grappling hook again this time whirling around Trigon's legs. The monster fell back still trying to get its hand open.

Four minutes to go.

Trigon immediately got to his feet and roared as he forced his hands open. Little pieces of ice fell to the ground. He swung at Robin who ducked barely missing impact. Trigon swung again but Robin jumped and landed on his arm. As he ran up it he threw two more energy discs at Trigon's face. One missed but the other exploded right in front of his left eye. Trigon winced and held it tight with one hand. However this time he could still see out of one eye.

Three minutes to go.

Trigon fired another blast from his hand. Robin grabbed two birdarangs and combined them to make a small sword. He swung at the blast and deflected it. However the force of the blast was strong and Robin slid back some feet and off of Trigon's arm. Trigon stomped in frustration destroying everything around him while Robin landed on the ground.

Two minutes to go.

All six Ravens' rose in the air as a bright light surrounded them. It drew Trigon's attention and he began to walk towards them. Robin tried to distract him by throwing more energy discs but he was out. He had nothing more he could throw. He clutched his birdarang sword and ran towards Trigon's legs. He swung hard but Trigon's skin was too tough.

One minute to go.

Robin ran in front of Trigon who was now only three hundred meters away from the cloaked Ravens. Robin tried one last move. He threw the birdarang sword at Trigon's face. It reached his face but he burned it with his eyes before it touched any part of his skin. Robin was all out of tricks. Their time was up; he had done all he could do.

Trigon walked right past Robin as if he wasn't even there. He reached the site where the cloaked Ravens were still performing their unity ritual. Trigon didn't wait though, he eyes began to glow a bright red. Two huge blasts of energy, bigger than any of the ones Robin had seen before pulsed out of Trigon's eyes. The beams rained down upon the cloaked Raven's. All Robin could do was watch. Even though it wasn't truly Raven he felt like he had lost her all over again.

It was over. There was no way out.

Trigon now turned his attention to Robin. Having no way else to fight him Robin took a stance. Trigon launched a fist at him but before it could hit Robin it was stopped. Black encircled the monsters fist and pulled it black over his head. Then it pulled down. Trigon fell on his back causing smoke to rise up. However a strong wind blew the smoke away. In the middle stood one Raven clothed in a white cloak. However something was different. She seemed much stronger than the normal Raven, and she was really pretty. Her lips were red as if she had just put on lipstick, and her features, well they were much more defined then Robin had ever seen.

Raven hovered into the air as Trigon rose up to face her.

"It's over, give up" she yelled.

Trigon roared in her face. His eyes began to glow again. However Raven was too quick for him and encircled his head in black energy. Trigon still fired his energy, but it reflected off the black energy and hit Trigon back in the face. The monster fell to the ground. As he hit the ground there was a small rumble. Then suddenly red light emitted and Trigon started to shrink. He continues getting smaller until nothing was left but a red cloak. Then the cloak started to fill and in it emerged a body. Raven's body. The seventh and final Raven. The white cloaked Raven walked over to her and put her hand on the red cloaks chest. Almost immediately she absorbed her in a blinding flash. Raven then hovered over to Robin who watched in amazement.

"Raven you're one!" said Robin.

"Yes I am, but this is not the place for you Robin. You do not belong here. You are needed in your realm" she replied.

"I know but how do I get back?" Robin asked hoping this new Raven knew the answer.

"There is one way, but only the real Raven can get you out though that way" said Raven.

"I've heard that one before" said Robin.

Raven noticed him getting really disappointed and came up with another solution. "There is the ring" she said softly.

"What ring?" asked Robin.

"A long time ago a ring was hidden here in Raven's mind. We don't know how it got here, but somehow we knew it could transport people out if accessed. However it takes a lot to access it. And we don't know where it transports you. All we know is that Are you sure you're up for it? For not even Raven has heard of this place" said the white cloaked Raven.

"Why not? If this is her mind shouldn't she know about it?" Robin asked curiously.

"It is because she can not yet handle the physical aspects that are required, she is not yet ready" Raven replied.

"But I can go just like that?" Robin asked trying to catch her in a trap.

"Yes, you can, but if you think you can't handle it-"

"I can handle it…if it means I can get out of here" said Robin.

"Then shall we begin" said Raven pointing.

Robin turned to see what she was pointing at. Over a hill was a large stone structure. Just the look and feeling of the place was intimidating. That's where he'd have to go. That's was his only way out. His only option at the time.

"I guess we shall" Robin replied as they began walking towards the structure.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

Well number six is done. There may be a little period before chapter seven comes out. Sorry about that. However in that time I will be releasing my newest fic Teen Titans: Sagas dedicated to everyone who loves action, romance and a little in between. That's going to be here real soon, in a few days or so. Until then I'll try and get the next chapter up. Thank you all who have waited so patiently. Never again will a chapter take that long. In the meantime, Spartan out.


End file.
